


A Twilight Kiss

by sophiacrutchfeild



Series: Adrinette Month 2017 [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiacrutchfeild/pseuds/sophiacrutchfeild
Summary: She takes his hand, and they're dancing under the lights. She moves fluidly, matching him in a way he didn't expect. It's like she knows every move he plans to make.





	

She kicks her balcony, angrily. Stupid prom. 

She sighs, leaning against the rail, tired, pressing her eyes closed, and feeling the hot tears spill between her lids. "Does it even matter? Will I care tomorrow?" she murmurs. 

"What's wrong, Princess?" 

She screams, stumbling away from Chat, who seems to have just landed, silently, on her rail. "You scared me! What... what are you doing here?" she takes a moment before remembering that, no, she's not Ladybug right now, she's Marinette, a civilian, and a supposed 'fangirl' of Chat. "I mean, I'm sure an incredible hero like you has better things to do than talk to teenage girls who didn't get an invite to prom..." 

"Is that what you're upset about?" he tilts his head. "But I thought Nathanael invited you...?"

"I don't want to go with Nathanael," she explains, brushing her tears away. "There's... there's this other guy, who I really, really wanted to ask, but when I tried... I choked. And now, I'm alone on Junior Prom Night. Yay." 

He sighs, and jumps down to the balcony beside her. "I'm sorry, Princess. I know the feeling... I wanted to ask someone, too."

"Got turned down?" she looks up at him. "I can't imagine you not finding a date, you seem like the type girls go for. Confident, daring..."

"Shy and timid, actually," he admits. "I have like two friends outside of the mask. But anyway, no, I didn't get rejected, she started talking about her crush on another guy."

Marinette cringes. "That's gotta suck... wait, what do you mean, 'shy and timid?' Last I checked, you're the exact opposite." 

"In the mask, yeah..." he trails off, suddenly lighting up with an idea. "Let's do it!"

"Do what?" she glances up at him. "Prom? We don't have tickets." 

"So?" he grins. "Do you have a phone?"

She nods, biting her lip. "Chat, what are you planning?"

"Get your phone. We're having prom."

She laughs slightly, shaking her head and pulling her phone out of her bag. "I don't have a dress..."

"Don't pretend you don't," he rolls his eyes. "You're Marinette Dupain-Cheng. No way you don't have some new design you've been waiting to debut." She blushes, looking away. "Go get changed? And I'll cue up some music?"

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this..." 

He hugs her, excited, like... well, like a kitten. "This'll be fun!" 

She swings into her room through the trapdoor, shaking her head and grinning. "Stupid cat..." she opens her closet, pulling out the dress, and beginning to get changed. 

When Chat sees Marinette come out, he's expecting her to be beautiful. Maybe even hot. 

He is not expecting her to come out with loose curls, and a full pink princess skirt, along with a silver flower tiara. "Hey..."

"Princess..." he breathes. "Wow. You lived up to your nickname." 

She giggles, and attempts an awkward curtsy. "My Knight." 

Why is he blushing? He hits 'play' on the phone, cuing up the music, and offers a hand, bowing. "My Princess." 

She takes his hand, and they're dancing under the lights. She moves fluidly, matching him in a way he didn't expect. It's like she knows every move he plans to make. "This is nice," she whispers to him. "What song is this?" 

"It's called 'In the Rain,'" he tells her softly. "I got it off YouTube." 

She laughs. It's such a pretty laugh... 

After hours of dancing, she finally murmurs to him. 

"Thank you. For giving me a real Prom." 

He shakes his head, twirling her. "Least I can do. You deserve it..." 

She spins into his arms, looking up at him with those wide blue eyes... so much like Ladybug's... She stares into his, and her lips separate slightly. He feels himself leaning down, slowly, until his lips just hover over hers.

"Chat," she whispers, and he feels her breath on his lips. "Are we going to kiss?"

"Yes," he tells her, and then, he closes the distance, into a soft twilight kiss on Prom Night.


End file.
